The disclosure relates to an imaging method and apparatus for non-contrast agent MR angiography.
In Miyazaki U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,201, a prior art technique for MR imaging utilizing an ECG gating technique is described.
In Miyazaki U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,800, a prior art technique for MR imaging using ECG-prep scan is described.
In two Toshiba prior art documents (hereinafter “Toshiba prior art”), non-contrast-enhanced MR angiography is described—“Non-Contrast-Enhanced MR Angiography Using 3D ECG-Synchronized Half-Fourier Fast Spin Echo”, Journal of Magnetic Resonance Imaging 12:776-783 (2000) Miyazaki et al; and Peripheral MR Angiography is described—“Peripheral MR Angiography: Separation of Arteries from Veins with Flow-spoiled Gradient Pulses in Electrocardiography—Triggered three-dimensional Half-Fourier Fast Spin—Echo Imaging”, Radiology 2003, 227 p. 890-896, Miyazaki et al.